This document relates to optical communication techniques, devices and systems.
With the advent of transmission of multimedia content such as video over the Internet and other communications networks, there is a demand for increased data rate capacity on communication networks. For example, in optical networks for backbones of communications networks, the traffic at the edges of the networks can aggregate to several gigabits of network traffic or higher, which can be difficult to handle by some existing optical network deployments. One way to meet increasing demand of optical communications network data capacity is to expand the optical fiber network infrastructure. However, laying down optical transmission media such as fiber links and associated fiber optical modules and subsystems requires significant capital expenditure and may not always be a suitable option due to the expenses involved, deployment limitations and certain regulatory issues.